


Not that subtle

by EagleHunter9



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Denial of Feelings, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Mages, Magic, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleHunter9/pseuds/EagleHunter9
Summary: In most Circles, mage training for Omegas is restricted to healing and support spells. When she joins the Inquisition, it becomes obvious that Trevelyan will have to learn offensive magic. Solas elects to train her.He's different for an Alpha, and it's refreshing to be around one who doesn't immediately underestimate her. As time goes by, she realizes she's attracted to him and tries to catch his interest. Solas resists. For a while.(Based on a Kmeme prompt)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world! This is my first try at a A/B/O dynamics story, so I apologise in advance if it's not very good. I didn't really know what I was doing, and to be honest, I still don't!

It was a disaster, plainly put.

She wasn’t even supposed to be at the Conclave in the first place, having been sent with the mage delegation solely because of her family connections.

Family connections she had not tended to in years— family she’d only ever known by name, faces she had not seen since she was a small child of six years old.

That it was only she who survived the explosion was unbelievable. Absurd, ironic— she could think of so many other words for it, yet miraculous would not be one of them.

Despite of it, that was all everyone called it, and too soon for comfort after the events at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Lady Alexa Trevelyan became synonym with the title of “Herald of Andraste”.

Absurd, absurd, just _absurd_ — yet the Mark bound to her hand had indeed closed the rip in the Veil twice. I was an exaggeration to call it her merit, of course, as she herself did little but stay out of the way of the fights, providing healing when necessary and letting the strange green magic close the Breach once the coast was clear.

She was not a fighter and she was most definitely not a divine champion of Andraste, as some claimed. She couldn’t be.

It came down to the fact that she was an Omega.

An Omega was rarely a fighter and never a leader— they just didn’t have a natural inclination towards such positions. That was the reason the Circle never bothered to teach Omegas anything but healing and maintenance magic, for Andraste’s sake!

That didn’t seem to matter to her captors, much to her dismay, since as soon as they saw the Mark close that first tear in the fabric between worlds and branded it —and Trevelyan by extension— useful, they gathered a small party and sent her ahead into battle. 

To make matters worse —as if they weren’t bad enough— they eventually put her in charge of making the decision on how to reach and close the Breach in the Temple. Sweet Maker, but even Alexa, with the limited decision-making capabilities of an Omega, could see the grave flaw with that course of action.

You can’t put an Omega in charge.

You just can’t.

You can’t reasonably expect an Omega to feel comfortable in a position of power like that.

Alexa didn’t want anything to do with it. In fact, she wanted none of it: not the power, not the Mark, not the pompous title. The fact they were all forcefully shoved down her throat —no, the fact they she hadn’t the strength to object— was even more proof that this so-called ‘Inquisition Reborn’ they spoke of needed a different figure-head. Preferably, an Alpha.

Commander Cullen or Seeker Cassandra were both much better picks for the position than the quiet Omega who got caught into the whole business by mistake.

Now, all she needed to do was get someone to see that too.

“I’m no one important.” She spoke, carefully. “And I am certainly not fit to lead people into battle, Herald of Andraste or not.”

Out of all those present, Leliana appeared to be the one to consider her words most carefully. The woman was strange, much too intense and intimidating for a Beta, yet clearly not an Alpha judging by her willingness to obey the late Divine’s orders and her fondness for accomplishing tasks. The strong mixture of mixed signals Alexa got from the spy had the effect of putting the mage on her guard even more.

Leliana looked at Alexa for a long moment before she finally spoke, her voice low and deadly as thunder. “She’d right.” She commented in her accented voice, but with a heavy gaze. “The Mark will be useless if she dies. She needs to be able to fight, and fight well.”

“That is true.” The Commander was the one to speak next, a frown on his face, drawing attention to the small scar on his bottom lip. “We should invest in finding someone to teach the Herald at least basic combat magic and techniques.” He then proceeded to pointedly look over the mage, a criticizing glint in his eyes. “Healing magic can be very useful, yet it will do nothing against a pride demon.” 

That look was one she expected, so she did not back away or flinch, though she wanted to.

The Seeker nodded curtly, apparently in agreement with that logic. “I’m sure there’re plenty of strong Alpha mages capable to teach. I shall make arrangement right away. Herald? Do you have other concerns to discuss?”

Cassandra’s eyes were dark and hard as iron, daring Alexa to protest— a dare the mage had no intention to answer. In truth, the question itself was surprising, as it was not so often that an Alpha asked an Omega for input in such a serious conversation.

“I…” It would do good to learn to not only protect herself, but also deal damage, but to have an Alpha assigned as her teacher again… 

Something twisted in Trevelyan’s stomach then, aware of what that usually implied: the pressure, the superior attitude, the demands, the harsh criticism and punishments.

She supposed she would have to live through it, the same way she’d lived through most of her life.

“No, I have nothing more to add.”

Endurance was key.

….


	2. Chapter 2

The woman who was first assigned to her was just as harsh and fierce as Alexa had envisioned. She was an elf who had the habit of biting down on her thumb whenever she stood still for too much at a time and had the sharpest blue eyes the Omega had ever seen.

When asked for her names, she had simply barked orders for Trevelyan to pick up a staff and go to the centre of the training ring.

"You shall address me as 'Teacher' or 'Hahren', if you must." She later commented, at which Alexa could only nod hastily.

One day into their training, things were not progressing well. 

"No, wrong!" The instructor stated hotly at one point. "That is not how you cast a fireball— do it again!"

She did, only it got horribly wrong, and the fire somehow lit up the wooden fence surrounding them.

Panicked, Alexa tried to control the damage she'd done, her teacher's angry commands to fix her mistake ringing loud and threatening in her ears.

It didn't really help, and Alexa was close to collapsing on her knees and crying herself silly, perfectly content to let the flames consume her and fairly sure she deserved it for her incompetency, when everything froze.

Literally.

The fire died down with a low hiss, the burnt wood quickly being enclosed in a thin layer of magical ice.

"That is enough now."

She expected it to be the voice of her instructor, but it sounded nothing like it.

Alexa lifted her head instinctively —or perhaps against her better instinct— to see who it was that interrupted the training session, and was surprised to notice a somehow familiar figure. 

He was taller and much sturdier than an average elf, and she recognised him as the one who had first thought to use the Mark to close the breaches in the Veil.

"I believe it is safe to assume that the Commander was wrong to let you teach someone proper combat magic." The interruption was so sudden, so unexpected, Alexa thoughtlessly lifted her eyes to stare at his face.

It was a mistake, of course, he was an Alpha and he stared right back, causing her to cower and immediately look at the ground.

His eyes were…even more intimidating than she remembered them, and she well remembered them. They had haunted her for days after that one excursion together on the mountain. He had seemed most interested in Alexa and the Mark then, so it was only natural he had left an impression.

"Excuse me?" Her teacher's voice was strong still, yet it lost some of its edge. Clearly, she too could recognise a more powerful Alpha. "Are you suggesting my technique is inadequate, Solas?" She asked. "It's surely not my fault the Herald happens to be a whelp Circle mage."

Solas made a displeased sound from the back of his throat, unimpressed by the turn the conversation had taken, while Alexa cringed and stared intensely at her soot-covered hands. 

"I already informed the Commander I disapprove of their choice, I shall let him know my concerns were founded next I see him." His voice was calm, yet adamant. "I can handle things from here. You are dismissed."

The woman left in a fuss and Solas turned his bluish grey eyes onto Trevelyan, demanding her attention.

Alexa could just feel them burning into the top of her head.

She took one shaky breath, lifted her head to answer his unspoken command, and promptly wished the other Alpha had stayed.

The taller elf in front of her was powerful- magic surrounded him like an aura, bright and dangerous- and she knew how petty and weak she would look by comparison.

He was likely to feast on her alike a wolf on a deer by the end of the day at the very latest.

….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I first wrote this in very short chapters, the story might seem a bit too fragmented. I apologise for that, I'll try to do something about that in the following chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Having Solas as her teacher proved to be an…unexpected experience. The elf was strangely gentle in how he handled Alexa, always cool and in control, yet never haughty or forceful in his demands. 

"Now, I want you to focus solely on the flame in your hand. Envision it in your mind, feel the way the Veil ripples and feeds your magic."

Alexa did as he instructed, closing her eyes and opening her mind. The Fade welcomed her, greeted her with strong colours and smells, but she somehow remembered to focus on the fire.

The next time she opened her eyes, the flames were taller and brighter, and the buzz of magic sang louder in her blood.

"Good." Solas' voice commented, and he gently guided her hands in the proper casting position. "Now aim and let the fire clear your path for you."

She nodded very briefly and let go of her hold on the flames. The fireball flew straight and true and exploded into the training dummy exactly as it was supposed to.

Alexa allowed herself to breathe and watched the explosion in awe.

It seemed there was hope for her still— and it was all thanks to her elven teacher.

Solas was not at all what she'd expected. He seemed patient and very professional. Kind, even.

It made it hard not to lower her guard around him, even when she knew so well the dangerous of such a thing. Trusting an Alpha had not been her smartest decision before, after all. It would be plain stupid of her to do it again.

Alexa reminded herself of that even as his gentle hands taught her better ways to increase the range of her spells.

…

She had no affinity for destructive magic, though she was improving.

Solas would even go as far as to say she was progressing unexpectedly well, considering her circumstances, for her circumstances were not at all favourable. To ask an Omega to fill in such a demanding role, the Herald of Andraste as they called her, was one thing. To ask an untrained mage, Omega or not, to do it was something else entirely. 

Though it was probably not his place to judge, Solas could not help but find some of the humans' practices regarding Omegas almost barbaric. To refuse their mages the knowledge to protect themselves in a dire situation based solely on their nature was absurd boarding on cruel. Omegas were no less valuable and capable than others, no matter what the so-called 'Chantry' preached.

"Lift your head high and try to breathe— you cannot expect your enemies not to take advantage of your blind spots, so you need to make them less obvious." He tapped her under her chin once, not allowing his touch to linger in any way. The woman was still uneasy around him, even as a few days passed since he started working with her, and he was not going to make things worse. 

"Now, position yourself to cast, like so." He easily demonstrated, letting his weight rest into his right leg and moving his arms fluidly to cast a basic ice shield. Alexa followed suit readily, but her posture was still much too rigid and her techniques unpolished. 

"No-" He chastised softly, moving to correct her stance. "-let your arms relax a fraction. There's no need to tense your muscles so much, even if you are expecting an attack." He circled her, tried to catch her gaze to better read her expression, but she was stubborn in staring at the ground— maybe too disciplined for her own good.

Solas frowned.

"Let's try something else." He started. "Clearly, you're not comfortable casting like th-"

The woman's hear snapped to attention and she wore a panicked, wide-eyed expression. "No!" She interrupted, much to the elf's surprise. "I am perfectly comfortable- you needn't trouble- I mean…" She closed her eyes tightly, bit down on her lip, hard, and seemed to shrink into herself. 

Solas frowned harder, wondering if he thought him displeased with her performance, or even worse, expected to be punished for her inadequacies.

"It is obvious you would handle a shorter staff better, and there is no great need for you to learn ice-based spells at this time." He clarified, trying to be patient and as non-threatening as possible.

"I-" She made a visible effort to relax, he could tell. "As you say."

It was unsuccessful. 

Creators, it was going to be a long day.

…

It took some time for Alexa to finally get the hang of elemental spells, and longer still for her to get used to Solas's unexpectedly calm and unswerving way of being. He was not at all alike most Alphas, a fact she partly blamed on his peculiar life experience— he was an elf, and apostate, and one who grew up away from any society known to Trevelyan, if his account was to be trusted.

And she was having a hard time finding reasons not to trust him; a very hard time, to be completely honest.

Never in her life had the Omega ever encountered such a controlled and gentle Alpha, nor any kind of Alpha who shared Solas's favourable perception of social ranks.

"You are progressing marvellously."- he'd praised. No "…for an Omega.", "…strangely enough.", or "…though you could never be a match for an Alpha."- none of that, and she could somehow tell, as surely as she could tell she was foolishly happy about it, that the thoughts never even crossed his mind.

It was almost frightening how different he was from what she was used to— it made everything feel unreal, made him feel unreal, and she did wonder… She wondered at the way he could smile at her without any ulterior motive, at the sincerity and simplicity of his tone, even tense or disapproving as it sometimes became. 

Sometimes, when she allowed her mind to wonder too far away from her senses, she tried to picture how it must feel like to be claimed by such a peculiar Alpha. How would it feel to have his lips against her neck? For him to rut into her while her teeth nibbled at his delicate, pointy elven ear-

Of course, those were merely rogue thoughts, proof of nothing but of her curious nature and of Solas's own mysterious one, source for such scandalous ideas. She knew better than to ever let it slip where her imagination went whenever he placed his hands on her to correct her stance, or whispered commands into her much less interesting human ears.

She was the Herald of Andraste, damn it, like it or not, and though she might want nothing to do with the role, she doubted bedding her elven magic-combat teacher was the best of ideas.

Not that he would consent to it, anyway— she had seen no sign of interest in her person from him since she met the man, and he had never reacted on any of the rare instances she's done something that could have been interpreted as an invitation either.

Alexa reminded herself she didn't really want to be claimed by Solas though, no matter how interesting, considerate and intriguing he was, and no matter the fact he had the most mesmerising grey eyes she'd ever seen and he looked at her as if she deserved to be listened to. In spite of it, his total indifference towards her as a young, available, pretty enough Omega bothered her a bit; she wasn't that unattractive, was she?

She recalled one particular time when, due to her stray thoughts, he caught her staring at him quite appreciatively. Alexa did not know an awful lot about elves, but she was mightily sure few had legs and shoulders like that-

Anyway, Solas had merely lifted an eyebrow —with more grace than she herself could ever hope to portray, might she add— and asked her to recast her ice barrier for the twelfth time that day.

The main problem knew to occur when an Alpha taught an Omega was usually that the Alpha could not help but take advantage of the submissive in his care, but it appeared she was most safe from that happening.

…


	4. Chapter 4

…

"Come, now, da'len, you can do much better." The elvish seemed to came so easily to Solas, and many a times she'd felt tempted to ask him to translate, though she never could gather the courage to do it. 

With the soft tone he used to utter the words, she doubted she should worry, anyhow.

"Try to exhale and let go of your hold on the flames simultaneously this time."

She heeded his words instinctively, though it was more out of trust than out of fear that she did so anymore. Her elven teacher had proven invaluable over the last couple of months, after all. She had fought a decent number of battles in the Hinderlands, and came out of them alive. His advice and teaching had saved her life on more occasions than she could count. She could hold her own in a fight in addition to taking care of the companions in their party, something she had never thought possible. 

She had all the reasons to trust he knew what he was doing.

When he asked her to jump, crouch or set things on fire a certain way, she did it, no question asked.

He had earned that much the first time she'd gone out on the field without him and successfully managed to fend off Templars using what he taught her.

When she finished casting as Solas instructed, the fire spread beautifully, and for one glorious moment she felt accomplished, powerful and hopeful.

The moment soon died down though when Alexa realised she'd forgotten how the shift the air to keep the flames in check, and that a few of the piles of hay meant for the Inquisition's newly acquired horses were already as good as gone.

The mage panicked, which of course only made things worse, and Solas had to step in again and stop the chaos before someone got hurt. Likely, one of them; they were the only ones outside at such an ungodly early hour of the day, after all. Solas had commented once that Heaven was too loud to practice magic once the sun was well up in the sky, and he was rarely wrong.

Alexa was just happy no one would see the supposed Herald of Andraste fail spectacularly at performing basic combat spells, even if she was already noticeably better than when she'd started. 

"I'm sorry." The Omega rushed to say as soon as she got over her panic, guilt and anger at her own failure gnawing at her terrible, but Solas only shook his head and smiled at her indulgingly, as if she wasn't an utter failure. He only explained calmly where she'd gone wrong instead of yelling, or striking her, or ordering her to get down on her knees and make herself useful if she insisted on being useless in every other way.

It was frustrating to listen to Solas explain to her how to contain a firewall, not because she knew for a fact that he'd already explained it to her twice, but because she felt it in her bones that she didn't deserve such patience. She should have been at least yelled at, scolded in some way; she would have deserved it too, she knew it. 

"Are you paying attention, Herald?" That time, she heard the annoyance in Solas' voice, and she was almost glad of it.

Almost— as in she suddenly feared that she'd finally crossed the line. "I…Yes, I am."

"I would hope so." The steel in his tone was new. "This is the last time I will explain this to you, and I expect this will be the last time you have problems with this spell." His eyes were sharp, and she knew they would be consequences otherwise, no matter how he generally preferred not to punish her.

The thought of punishment at Solas' hands did not strike as much fear in her as it probably ought to though, and she tried to ignore the shivers that went up her spine when he looked at her so insistently.

How would her strangely kind Alpha choose to discipline her should she lose control of that spell again? Would he ask her to cast it again and again until the skin of her palms became raw with effort, and then more? Would he encase her legs in ice and order her to set herself free of it on her own? Would he burn her arm, hit her face, put his arms on her shoulders and shake until her skin bruised and her knees weakened?

She remembered when her teacher back at the Circle burnt her neck in order to punish her for not getting her Healing Aura spell right. She'd been ordered to heal herself, and the pain had been described as a simple incentive to do better. 

That was…not something she could envision Solas doing. He did not enjoy inflicting pain, not to those extends. 

Would he ask her to submit herself to him in a more primal way, then, like Senior Enchanter Daer used to prefer? She wondered if he could ever be that brutal, if it would ever feel like a punishment to have those warm hands around her.

What if she liked it? 

"I understand." She chocked, and Maker willing the weakness in her voice was not as obvious as it sounded to her. She was sure her face was burning. 

Solas sighed then, trying to let go of his exasperation, though she could tell it took him some effort to do so.

"Now…" He exhaled, his face once again calm and composed. "I want you to try again."

…

The Inquisition grew steadily.

For a Circle Omega with no combat training, Alexa Trevelyan grew as well.

“And now?” She asked, her tone just as respectful and soft as the first time she’d addressed him, though.

That, he had not been quite able to cure, even if he had seen her stand tall before other Alphas before, as her position of the Herald of Andraste and an agent of the Inquisition forced her to do. It became apparent that his standing as her teacher had her convinced he had some kind of authority over her that was larger than simply an Alpha status.

It was…disquieting.

Still, they were making progress, unexpected progress, to be truthful.

The young Omega had a remarkable connection to the Fade, and soon Solas found himself wondering just how much longer she would keep up the pace she’d set.

“Do you think you are ready to learn spells with a larger area of effect, da’len?” He asked, after a particularly good training session.

“I-” She hesitated, and he could tell she did not feel ready, but she nodded despite of that. “Of course.”

He knew she only said it because she didn’t want to disappoint him, and tried not to think about how that made him feel.

One of her hands went to her hair, parting it and moving it out of the way as she waited for him to start telling her what exactly she was expected to do, and his eyes scanned the now bared hallow of her neck, still unsure if she’d done it on purpose or if she was braiding her hair purely to distract herself from her nerves.

She had made a habit of tempting him with glimpses of skin and fugitive looks as of late, but Solas wasn’t sure how aware she was of what she was doing.

If she was, well…

He didn’t think he wanted to know what that meant, or what it would mean for his sanity, so he focused on being a proper teacher instead.

…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. I'm trying to separate the text so that it makes sense. We'll see how successful I am.

The first time she did it, it wasn’t on purpose.

Solas placed his hand on her hip to push her axis to the left and it just happened. Her mind went blank and she bared her neck for him like a common bitch, turning her head to the side so that her hair threw around her scent before she could really think about what she was doing.

There was just a moment of pause on Solas’ part after which he let go, and it was only after he was a few steps away again that Alexa finally realised what she’d done and hastily corrected her stance.

They didn’t speak of it for the rest of the day, nor did Solas’ behaviour betray he had been affected in any way.

I was easy to convince herself he probably hadn’t noticed when the elf himself seemed so set on it being true.

…

The second time, she did it out of curiosity.

She wanted to see how Solas would react if she did something of that nature again. She was curious if he would comment on it, if he would scold her or play along to the game she was starting. 

She’d never really tried to catch the attention of an Alpha before, let alone tried to seduce one, but she’d heard whispers, she’d seen a thing or two, or ten, now that she was cut away from the Circle and all her past life. 

Between two spells, she breathed in deeply, told herself she was crazy, and left her stance slouch on purpose.

Solas noticed, of course, he always noticed, and he was at her back in a second, questioning her.

“I’m just a bit faint-” Alexa lied, swallowing thickly, still not quite knowing what she was doing. “I’ll be fine.”

Solas’ palm was on her shoulder then, thinking to steady her should she fall, and she melted into the touch as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

“We can stop, if you like.” His voice, lilted and gentle and powerful, brushed against her ear, and she shivered.

She knew then, that the moment was perfect for what she’d said she’d do, and carefully tilted her chin, just a fraction, enough that she knew he could see her neck, her collar bones, her heaving chest.

There was a strange sense of power in performing that small movement, in pressing back into Solas’ warm chest and hands.

While she might have never dared do such a thing before the Inquisition, somehow, in that moment, she managed to pull it off.

That time, he did notice. He had to have noticed.

She made sure of it.

She waited for him to rip himself away, or claim her offered skin, or swear, or laugh, or chastise her.

For what felt like years, she waited.

Nothing happened.

He pulled away as if she did nothing, in no hurry and yet not lingering either, and continued with the training session as distant and aloof as always, if not more so.

It was discouraging, but he hadn’t pushed her away right away, and she discovered she very much enjoyed his hands on her, so she decided to try again in a couple of days.

…


	6. Chapter 6

Except that her plan was foiled by an attack from the Elder One.

She didn't really know how she made it out alive, but she did.

The fall of Heaven only made it more obvious that she still needed training, and she briefly wondered if Solas was disappointed she hadn't done better.

The inner Circle of the Inquisition seemed to be of the same mind, and as soon as her wounds were healed, Skyhold was found and she was granted the new title of Inquisitor, arrangements were made for her training with Solas to be intensified.

"Twice a day, if possible." Commander Cullen said, which was fine with Alexa, even if Solas might be annoyed if she took so much of time daily.

The elf was fascinating and even if he had showed no signs of interest in her the way she would have liked, she enjoyed spending time with him.

She had to bite back a smile just thinking about it. 

…

The number of lessons a week was to be doubled.

Solas wanted to kill whoever came with that idea; not because he didn't think the new Inquisitor needed the practice, but because it was becoming harder to stop the blood from rushing madly whenever she bent just a bit too low when picking up her staff, or pressed just a bit too readily back into his grip.

And she was doing it on purpose.

She had to have been.

One couldn't possibly be that sheltered, could they?

Of course not.

She was waiting for a reaction.

She was probing.

Unless he was going mad and be was passing blame on an innocent young woman simply because he couldn't quite handle the fact that he was attracted to a human.

"When should we meet?"

He took slow, deep breathes through his nose and forced himself to answer the question.

Alexa was a sweet girl, a kind, considerate soul, and she probably just didn't know what her careless flirting was doing to him, it wouldn't be fair to take his frustration out on her.

Even if it was her fault.

Even if she was dangerous.

Even if she would probably be very enthusiastic if he suddenly bent down and marked her neck, if he trailed his hands all over her body and draped his own over hers, like a claim.

It was not her fault he couldn't afford such attachments, after all.

"Tomorrow morning." He muttered, desperate not to look at her though his eyes kept going back to her, and if she noticed she didn't comment on it. "We'll make the schedule as things progress."

"Of course." He could hear the smile in her voice, he could feel the warmth there.

"Tomorrow, then." She bowed her head, her eyes meeting his one last time, and they were deep, green and entrancing.

It was no wonder she shied her gaze from most Alphas, eyes like those begged to be claimed.

He groaned once he was sure she couldn't hear him.

Why did she have to end up with the Mark?

Why did she need to be so young, thoughtful and bright— and interested?

Why couldn't the Inquisitor have been a bearded old dwarf, really?

…

They met just before the first light of dawn.

They had agreed that Alexa should start learning more mana-consuming, damaging, spells.

They settled on starting with a Static Cage.

Solas started by giving her a breather to gather her energy and showing her how he cast the spell, drawing out the movements and allowing her time to feel the Veil as it ripped around him and the earth he targeted.

The ground shook, the Fade pouring in violently in a show of lights and destruction.

"Amazing…" Her voice was soft, but it startled him all the same.

Solas ignored the surge of animalistic pride he felt at her genuine amazement, calming himself even as she looked at him with awe and parted lips.

His face hardened and he refused to look at her, knowing full well her eyes would scream at him all about how little she would resist him, should he just reach out.

He didn't desire that reminder. 

Oh, no, that was the last thing he needed.

Thing were already hard as they were— in ways that were really the last thing he needed more often than not.

When it was her turn to try and cast, her movements were all wrong, forcing him to come close despite his reluctance.

After he guided her hands three times with no success he knew she was doing it on purpose.

It was so obvious it was doing horrible things to his self-control.

"Like this, hahren?" He didn't really know where she'd heard that word, or how she knew to use it, but he really hoped she would stop before he became even more far gone than he already was.

She managed to get the spell by herself on the fifth time, turning to smile brilliantly at him after she did so.

The way the Veil ripped around her and sent her hair flying was strangely enticing, especially when she looked at him so openly in her triumph.

His blood stirred again, and he almost couldn't believe that a young human Omega had gotten him hard with just a look and a show of successful casting.

He was sick, he was very, very sick. He was absolutely doomed.

"Hahren?" She was worried, her victorious smile replaced by a tentative frown, her lips forming the title softly.

No, really, who taught her to call him that? Who did he have to smite?

"You look feverish, are you all right?"

No, he was not alright. He was hard- he was-

"You need to focus more on releasing the energy than on harnessing it." He managed to say, all the while thanking the spirits he wore his large, baggy shirt over his rather tight breeches for the day.

Alexa nodded, reverting to her obedient student self, successfully distracted from what was wrong with Solas.

(Oh, and there were so many things…)

She submitted to him so easily, so completely, the elf could only imagine how accommodating she would be, were he only to ask for her help with his uncomfortable hardness.

He could envision her so easily, on her knees, her lush hair set to the side, like she liked to keep it lately, her breath on his skin, her hands everywhere…

He was stone-hard before he could finish the thought, cursing everything and everyone he could think of.

Creators…

He needed the lesson to end already and fix that.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back with another chapter. This story is already all written down, but I'm rewriting it and cleaning it up a bit, hence why I'm not posting it all at once. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“That should be all.”

She barely had the time to confirm when their next session would take place before he was gone, much to Alexa’s disappointment.

Solas had started hurrying along their lessons not long after they settled into Skyhold, and she could only wonder if it was her fault.

He had already made it clear he didn’t found her particularly interesting or attractive, but he’d never been so eager to flee her presence before either.

She berated herself again for not being able to keep her eyes on his face and her weakness for him from showing and wondered if she’d finally made him uncomfortable.

She could have sworn he never noticed those things before, though.

Maybe she was imagining it. After all, if he had noticed it on a day she only stared at him a few times, how uncomfortable had she made him that one time she ‘fell’ over him while learning to cast and run?

…

It became a practice.

In no time at all, it became his habit to go to that abandoned room closest to their training grounds after lessons and take himself in hand to deal with the results of the woman’s carelessness.

He worked himself hastily, as quickly and painlessly possible towards release, chanting curses in all kind of dialects under his breath as he did so, her image burnt into the back of his eyes.

It was shameful, he told himself, to be reduced to such weakness, but it was better than to suffer in silence through her torture.

He thought of her warm green eyes and her scent, sweet like honeysuckle but slightly spicy, and of the way her cheeks flushed after a long day of training. Closing his eyes, he could almost pretend that it was her thundering heartbeat beating loud in his ears, and not his own. That the warmth around his sex was her competent fingers. He could see her rubbing her tights together and chewing on her bottom lip as she watched him watch her. Her mouth would be red and full, he decided, from his kisses, and she’d have the imprint of his teeth displayed dark and fresh on her neck. 

Solas came with a grunt, relief spreading through his bones, though the tension never went away entirely, and spared a disgusted, frustrated look at the mess he’d made. With a grunt, he reached for a cloth to cleaned himself up, making a calculated effort not to think about the fact that it was the image of the Inquisitor with his mark on her neck that made him climax.

He didn’t want to know how long he would have to keep up with this…situation, but he hoped he would survive it. Preferably, without snapping during a lesson and giving in to his darker urges.

The chances of that happening, he knew, were slim.

…

He lasted admirably for weeks, and they were so close to finishing her base training— he was so close to making it out of the ordeal having kept to his rational decision not to get involved.

It was for that reason that the Inquisitor could not have picked a worse —or was it better?— time to get so completely comfortable around him.

Solas was not prepared for it the first day she came to him for practice with that smile on her face.

“It’s a beautiful morning, isn’t it hahren?” She took a deep breath and said, playing with a strand of her hair, and he never thought he’d ever sink so low as to be jealous of hair before, but he supposed he’s never thought he’d be desperately lusting for a human, either.

Alexa Trevelyan had the strange talent of making the impossible happen, a fact he was all too aware of.

She was extraordinary in so many ways, a beacon of hope and strength, strong even when so many would have crumbled under the weight of the world— he just wished she didn’t have to also be so damned attractive.

Though it might benefit the Inquisition diplomatically in the long run —debatable, really, since bonding her to an Alpha could prove dangerous for the balance of power, yet another reason Solas needed to stop looking at her neck, damn it—, it had only served to make Solas’ life miserable so far.

The fact he struggled with himself everyday not to do unspeakable things to the Inquisitor instead of focusing on her training was most definitely not benefiting the Inquisition.

Creators knew how she’d managed to make even the progress she did so far with how distracted he’d became.

The day started off normal enough, they practised control over ice and spoke briefly about the upcoming ball at the Winter Palace.

That day was not normal, though, not exactly.

On normal days, Solas could deal with her glances, sighs and smiles well enough. He coped with it- it wasn’t easy, but he did.

On normal days, though, she made some attempts at subtlety. Said efforts were admittedly clumsy and futile when it came to masking her interest, but at least she tried.

That day she seemed to have decided that was unnecessary, apparently.

She didn’t hide the warm glint in her eyes, or her willingness to let him touch her— she blushed and smiled when their eyes met.

It was maddening.

Perhaps she decided to punish him for denying them both something they wanted. It would be appropriate, he though miserably.

Well, either that or she got to the point where she just thought him immune to temptation. Whichever the case, he knew without a doubt that his self-restrain would be tested even more in the days to come.

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, hello everyone, and thank you so much for the comments and the kudos. :) 
> 
> Here is a new chapter for this little story which I hope you will enjoy. We only have one more chapter to go after this one (maybe two, since I might add about more details here and there), so stay tuned.

She was pathetic, she knew.

It wasn't exactly flirting, what she was doing, it was something more like begging for a touch, for a smile— which was twice as effective, she'd been assured, even if she couldn't say she was convinced.

Not that anything she'd done so far had had any effect, so she supposed it could be right. Nothing times two was still nothing, wasn't it?

Dorian had been adamant Solas couldn't possibly feel nothing, that she was imagining it, but what other explanation was there for the fact that he barely even looked at her despite her efforts?

"Do you think I've been too subtle?"

The Altus snorted rather loudly. "Dear, if I'd have been that 'subtle' around half the men I wanted I would have scandalized the entirety of Tevinter society, not just the larger part of it."

Alexa blushed, but managed to get out some feeble protests. "I wasn't… that was…I wasn't that obvious."

Dorian was not swayed. If anything, the other Omega seemed amused.

"Oh, but you were. There is a reason no Alpha has tried to approach you yet, despite you being the bloody Herald of Andraste herself. That reason happens to have pointy ears and a vast understanding of the Fade." 

The woman just stared at her friend with furrowed brows. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Dorian looked at her with something that resembled pity. "Nothing, just that you're already claimed in all ways that matter."

Alexa sighed. "Don't be silly, Dorian." She chastised softly. "He made no claim on me. Clearly, he's not interested in me at all— why would they do that?"

The man shook his head at her apparent ignorance. "You have clearly made your choice known, though. No Alpha wants an Omega who's always mooning after another, and why should they?"

Dorian was right, of course.

He was always right when she wished he wasn't.

"I should give up, then?"

He must have sensed the dejection in her tone, since his expression hardened with determination as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Nonsense, dear, if the elf won't bulge, we just need to push harder."

Alexa smiled faintly. Her attraction might have been a lost cause from the start, but at least she had friends.

…

Alexa met him for practice with a new serenity about her after that conversation, much to Solas' wariness. Still, he managed a faint smile, which she answered with a wide one of her own.

And a lick of her lips.

A slow, sensual lick of those red, full lips. 

Spirits, she needed to stop doing things like that before she made him lose his mind.

"Would you like to start with projectiles or elemental control today?"

She hesitated, her eyes straying to her feet before rising to meet his.

"Is it alright if we take a short break first?" She asked, seemingly embarrassed. "It's been a long while since we've had such a quiet morning at Skyhold. I… I'd like to enjoy it for a bit longer." 

She was right, it was a surprisingly quiet morning, likely thanks to the festivities that took place the night before to celebrate another victory for the Inquisition in Orlais, and he could appreciate the sentiment.

Quiet did not stay long inside the walls of Skyhold. 

"Of course." He allowed it, not seeing the dangers in doing so. 

She smiled and mouthed a 'Thank you.' before propping herself against the same wall he rested against, her shoulders brushing his.

Suddenly, the dangers became very much real. 

Actually, Solas was made acutely aware of the fact that the battlegrounds were completely deserted except for them, of how well the shadows hid them as they sat pressed against the stone wall in the early morning hour.

How easy it would be, he mused, to rut against each other against the damp, cold, shadowed stone, their heated breathes the only sound disturbing the rare quietude. 

"Will you tell me of the Fade again, Solas?" Alexa asked while he worked on controlling his breathing, and he could feel her pressing closer even as she spoke.

His head snapped to the side and her face was close enough to touch.

So, so close.

He had been so close to keeping his calm, despise her proximity, but then she tilted her head and parted her lips, and she dared to lean her cheek against his shoulder even as the elf watched.

"You don't mind, do you?" She asked, all bright eyes and flustered cheeks, and it was such a shame to fail when they were so close to being done with lessons, but, Creators, did he want to…

He tore himself away, ignoring her startled, disappointed expression, digging his nails onto his own arm to keep himself in check.

"It isn't exactly appropriate." He said with a rather sharp smile, and he wondered if she could see how hungry for her he was.

How hungry she'd made him.

"I don't mind." (Oh, he already knew that.) Her voice was soft, and she might not have meant for him to hear, but he did. Her scent, that intoxicating blend of sweetness and spice, assaulted his senses as the warm breeze touched her soft hair, and she smelled ripe, ready, interested. 

There was a limit even to his restrain, and it snapped then.

The infuriating temptation of a woman had time to draw in one breath before his lips were pressed tightly over hers and his tongue was in her mouth.

His hand cupped the back of Alexa's head and he pulled, moving her head to the side and higher, baring her neck like she'd done for him so many times before. He stroked her pulse with his thumb, loosening the collar of her robes.

Alexa made a noise that might or might not have been a victorious exclamation from the back of her throat, her hands climbing and rooting themselves into the sides of his shirt like wild ivy.

Solas snarled, pulled back to breathe, and lifted her legs effortlessly to wrap them around his middle.

The Omega let out a startled sound as she found herself pressed between the cold stone at her back and Solas' warm chest at the front, but wasted no time pulling the man closer, the soles of her feet pushing against the back of the elf's legs as if she meant to melt him into her.

Solas quite liked that idea, frankly, and he pressed his hips up once, twice, three times, enjoying the way she quivered around him and the colour of her eyes was swallowed by the black of her pupils. 

Somehow, despite the assault on her senses, she managed to speak.

"I thought…umm…I thought you weren't interested in me...e."

Solas laughed darkly, littering her neck with bites and kisses, and just barely refrained himself from drawing blood.

"Indeed?" 

He pulled at the skirts of her robes impatiently, pushing them upwards, and she hurried to help with a flustered smile.

"You never seemed to notice my hints." She explained airily. 

His smile at that was positively predatory.

"Hints?" He chuckled, cupping the back of her thighs as he did.

"You were never that subtle." He deadpanned, and her eyes snapped shut as his mouth found the valley of her breasts.

…


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, things are heating up. One more chapter after this one, let me know how I did. I'm not sure how great I am at writing smut, especially since this is a A/B/O story.

Alexa knew she should have at least tried to deny how desperately she'd lusted after him, for the sake of her dignity, but she cared little for that when Solas was finally touching her the way she wanted so badly to be touched by him.

The powerful, calm, controlled elf had her pinned against a wall with his hips pressing firmly into hers, and she wanted nothing more than to keep him there forever.

His hands were strong, warm, and they moved confidently both over and under her bothersome clothes. He held her firmly, but his touch left behind no pain, just a trail of fire. Alexa was extremely aware of the fact her breathing was erratic and there were goose bumps all over her skin, that she was hot and fidgety and uncomfortably wet, but as long as Solas kept touching her, she didn't care.

She wanted him to never let go. She wanted to feel him melt into her and bite into her neck and she wanted him into her blood and—

Alexa had never ached for anyone like that before. It was both frightening and exhilarating, to tell the truth.

When his mouth covered her still-clothed left breast, she lost herself in the warmth of it, letting go of a shuddered breath. Despite his obvious arousal pressing against her stomach, he took his time teasing her, his tongue tracing disorderly patterns through the thin fabric of her shirt while his hands massaged her thighs.

Alexa could do nothing but press into him desperately as he finished with one breast and moved to the other, and one hand moved to cup her sex. Her moan was unexpected and loud— much, much too loud. She bit down the inside of her cheek to muffle any other sounds that might try and make it past her reddened lips, suddenly aware they were out in the open, the shadows around them the only thing providing some sort of privacy.

Solas flicked his tongue over her left nipple one last time and lifted his head, leaving her wet shirt clinging decadently to her heaving chest, the dark peaks of her breasts almost visible through the yellow fabric.

Their eyes met, his blown wide and dark with lust, and Alexa swallowed heavily. She ducked her head, hid her face into his shoulder and pressed her teeth carefully into the flesh there, though she wouldn't dare to bite down hard enough to break the skin. She wanted to though; even if her bite couldn't claim him for her own, not like his, her tongue ached to taste blood. She wanted to belong to him, and for him to belong to her, but she wasn't sure if he wanted any of that too. 

Her train of thought was interrupted when Solas pressed the hand still cupping her sex up, so that the pad of his palm brushed against her sensitive clit, sending electricity into her whole body.

Alexa moaned against his skin and tried to breathe through her nose to calm herself, but that only filled her senses with the elf's smell and made her clench her legs harder around his middle.

He growled lowly and traced the shell of her rounded ears with his tongue, before he pushed one finger against her opening, and then inside.

She buckled upwards, wanting more of his fingers, wanting them deeper, and rejoiced in the way Solas' breath hiked and brushed hotly over the damp skin of her neck. 

He pushed in a second finger soon after, a rumble rolling off his tongue as he did so before he started moving his hand at a punishing speed, pushing and pulling with ease thanks to how shamefully wet she was for him already. Her head spun, and Alexa held on to him for dear life, silencing her moans and screams into his shoulder until he added another finger and curled all three of them inside her. She had not expected it, and it forced her spine to curve and her mouth to dislodge from his shoulder as she felt herself fall over the edge.

"Oh."

That was all she could get out, the sound husky and low, her muscles relaxed and buzzing pleasantly. Before she could catch her breath, he slammed his mouth down hard onto hers.

All she could think was that there was nothing calm and controlled about this Solas, and she could not shake the feeling of accomplishment in that.

…

She was beautiful, but of course, he already knew that. What Solas hadn't known was how warm and responsive she could be, how incredibly intoxicating her lips tasted. How beautifully she quivered with pleasure in his hands.

He made use of his fingers first, eager to be able to watch her come undone whilst he still had the capacity to do so without losing his senses completely in her, but even just feeling her walls pulse and clench around his hand was enough to break what was left of his control.

When he kissed her again, he could taste his own desperation on her mouth, and it thrilled him more than it was probably healthy.

His fingers slid out of her easily, slick with the evidence of her pleasure, and he swallowed hungrily at the sob that shook her whole body at the loss of them.

On another occasion, he would have let her ride his fingers for hours, until she was nothing more than a quivering mess in his arms and her throat was sore from screaming.

On another occasion, he would have tasted her with his mouth and kept her screaming even past that point. He would have taught her body pleasure she had never even thought possible, corrupted her mind until all she could think was his name and her desire for him.

He would have taken possession of the entirety of her— mage, Omega, Herald, Inquisitor, Trevelyan; those would mean nothing, less than nothing. She would barely remember her own name, let alone the many titles bestowed onto her.

Solas didn't have the time, patience or state of mind for it that day, though. He had been rubbed raw by his own efforts to resist her and he needed to have her. He needed to be inside her before his own need drove him insane.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short delay guys, the real world kept me away for a bit, but here is the final chapter to this short story, and do please tell me if you enjoyed it! As I said, I've not written A/B/O before, so I hope the smut is appropriate? (to be honest, it's not even as if I write smut that often either, so who knows)

The fabric of his breeches almost snapped with the force with which he tugged them down, but that was the least of his concerns. Her legs widened as she realised what he meant to do and she pushed him closer with surprising force, one hand holding the fabric of her skirts to her chest, so that he could see her. She was pink and glistering and perfect.

A growl might have left his throat, but he was far too gone to tell for sure.

He put one hand on her exposed left hip and another on the centre of her lower back, and he brought their hips together, melting into her.

She parted for his so easily, so beautifully, for a moment his vision turned black, then white, before it returned to him. He pushed deeper, groaning alongside her when he was completely sheathed inside her. Their bodies were finally as close as they could be, and Solas tried not to spill himself into her welcoming heat right there and then, the warmth and softness of her almost too much to process.

He started moving in awkward, deep strokes, but he gained momentum and accuracy fast as the need to rut came over him, and he was pushing her against the stone wall before long, unable to stop himself even if he tried.

Each smack of their bodies together pushed him to move faster.

Each half-broken gasp she breathed against his neck, an aphrodisiac.

Alexa pleaded with him to never stop, her core trying to keep him in deep whenever he retracted and parting readily for him when he slammed back in. A perfect Omega.

He didn't relent even when she shattered around him again, her climax intense and her scream much too loud to be discreet. She gripped him so tight it was almost painful, but Solas welcomed the sensation, and he could feel his knot starting to from at the base of his sex. 

It pushed him to move fast despite her body trying to lock him inside of her, and she let out cries of his name every time he pulled half-way out of her only to slam back in hard.

Eventually, the ripples of her orgasm came to an end, and he only hastened his pace. His mouth covered hers, teeth and tongue colliding as he kept moving in and out of her, a kiss that left them both gasping for air when they pulled apart.

"I'm going to knot you." He managed to say in between heavy breaths and groans of pleasure, his fingers digging into her hips possessively. It was both a warning and a promise.

She didn't say anything in response, but the way she bit down on her lip and her hips moved with renewed vigour to meet his thrusts was answer enough.

The blissful smile that tugged at the corner of her lips was maddening, and there was nothing he could do to stop himself from lowering his mouth to her beautiful neck, his teeth aching in his mouth to taste her, to mark her as his. He had lived many years never tempted to take a mate, but the young, soft human underneath him was perfect and he couldn't imagine not claiming her.

He wanted to brand her body and her soul, to make her his alone for the rest of time. The mere thought of another Alpha not recognising her as his made his blood boil hotter.

It was exactly the fact that she inspired such feelings in him that had made him reluctant to get close to her in the first place. It was for the same reason that his failure to stay away was inevitable. 

She was intoxicating.

She was beautiful and tempting, and dangerous.

Solas swallowed, finding it hard to think as his lips tasted the salt on her skin and felt her pulse throb under his tongue, and he scraped his teeth insistently up and down the length of her throat— a question, a plea, and the final admission of how much he wanted her.

Alexa's breath seemed to catch in her throat at his gesture, at the meaning behind it, and she whimpered lowly. 

"Please, oh, please-" The words left her mouth in broken whispers. "- yes, please, Solas, _please_ …" And she threw her head back so far it hit the stone wall with a dull noise, stretching the column of her flushed neck, offering him her skin. 

It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. He paused briefly to relish in it, nibbling at the delicate lobe of his ear before moving his attention back to her neck. His sharp canines pierced her skin easily and she whispered his name in a desperate plead.

Her blood was salty and heady and the taste of it in his mouth almost made him stumble on his feet.

Her hips moved frantically with his as we smoothed over her new bond-mark with his tongue and his saliva mixed with her blood, forever tying them together. It wrung another orgasm out of her, and Solas shivered, his rhythm losing some of its precision as he felt his own end approaching fast. 

When Solas slammed into her again, she tightened against him hard, and he bit down harder into her shoulder as his knot expanded into place and he emptied himself into her.

…

When they came back to themselves, Solas could only thank whoever was listening for the fact no one had come out to investigate the source of their screams.

His legs had been too weak to keep the both of them upright after his climax, and they were both on their knees on the cold, dark earth at the base of the wall, still intimately close.

Alexa smiled a sleepy, somehow bashful smile at him from behind her lashes, and it was only because he was so spent that he did not harden inside her again.

Moving to kiss her forehead gently, though both of them knew he meant it as a claim. Solas carefully checked to see if his knot had deflated enough for them to separate, and slowly slipped out of her when he found that his anatomy allowed it, wincing slightly at the drastic change in temperature and his own sensibility before tucking himself back into his clothes.

The young woman in his arm, though, simply collapsed into him, clothes a damp mess around her middle.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" She asked quietly into his neck, after a few moments of simply savouring the sound of each other's breathing.

"No." He said, because his bitemark was on her neck —red and new and where it was supposed to be—, but also because it was the truth. "I have wanted you for a long while." Another admission she managed to coax out of him without even trying.

He felt her furrow her brows, felt her confusion through the new bond they shared. "But you never seemed to notice me before…" She trailed off, making him smile.

"I was trying not to." He admitted, carefully pulling her head away from his neck to look at her. "But Creators, you were begging to be claimed…"

He groaned, remembering the way she melted into his touch whenever she had the change, the way she rotated her hips whenever he tried to correct her stance…

"Alright, alright… I was never that subtle. I get it." She mumbled, blood rushing to her face and painting them a most attractive pink, and she turned her face into his chest to hide her embarrassment.

Solas laughed and smiled endearingly at her before bringing down his arms tighter around her.

She was his now, and while he feared why that would mean in the long run, he was hers as well. Her Alpha, her mate- he would kill anyone who would dare try and take her away from him.

Even if there would be consequences -oh, and there would be, he thought darkly- he was never going to let her go.

Never.

. . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and thank you all for commenting and leaving Kudos. :)


End file.
